


first crush, first kiss, first love

by sophie_scribblz



Series: all my firsts with you [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, NOT SEXUAL THAT SOUNDED WEIRD, Pining, because i cant seem to be able to write anything without angst, casual touching, episode seven doesnt exist, good thing langa loves him, i miss social interaction, joe & reki father-son relationship bc that should be a thing, only need to have seen like the first two episodes, reki deserves love, reki implied adhd, so much pining, this is written exactly like the way my mind works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_scribblz/pseuds/sophie_scribblz
Summary: “Hey, couldn’t help but overhear,” Reki starts, feigning indifference. “You said you like someone? What's her name? What’s she like?”Langa stiffens for a second, then scratches the back of his neck. “Well, they’re really fun to be around. They have a lot of energy, but they’re still patient— and so kind, and they have a really good sense of humor. I love their smile.” Langa’s expression turns soft, wistful. “But I don’t think they’ll ever like me back.”“Why’s that?” Reki asks, mouth full.Langa smiles at him sadly. “They’re way too good for me.”Or, Reki and Langa's first crushes big enough that they want to do something about it (on each other of course), the way they do something about it (very different) and their first kiss (awkward as hell, but sweet. Just like them)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: all my firsts with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214234
Comments: 71
Kudos: 912





	first crush, first kiss, first love

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyy
> 
> *dies*
> 
> (trigger warning, panic attack, starts at "you wait here and I’ll be back in a second." and ends at “can you maybe not mention this to anyone?” so feel free to skip if you need to)

Reki has been having a shitty day. And it’s only 9:34 am.

First, the twins ran, literally ran into him on his way to breakfast and spilled their cereal all over his favorite shirt and hadn’t even _apologized_ before running off again and he had to go back and change, which set him late for the day and he had to skip breakfast to be on time for school, which sucked. Then, on his way to school, he wasn’t paying attention to where he was skating and hit a rock, which sent him toppling over his skateboard and now one of the wheels is busted and he realized he forgot his pocket-sized tool kit in his other hoodie which sucked, because now he has to actually walk to school like some kind of loser. And his favorite teacher is out sick and his class got assigned the _awful_ twenty-three year old sub who has no idea what she’s doing and is _so_ patronizing that Reki wants to claw his eyes out, which double sucks. And, what sucks the most on this big, stinky, steaming pile of _suck_ is that Langa texted him to say that he has a doctor’s appointment out of town, so Reki doesn’t even get to complain to him until the school day is over. 

(Reki texts back, _worst day ever :(_ and Langa replies, _Tell me about it after school._ That makes Reki feel a little better.)

And now this.

There’s a beautiful girl in front of him, with long pigtails and cheeks red and chin tucked shyly. She’s holding an envelope with a nice red heart sticker sealing it shut. And Langa’s name is in pretty handwriting across the front.

“Please give this to Langa-kun when you get the chance!” she squeals, before running off to a group of whispering girls around the corner. Great.

Reki clenches his jaw, mood souring further. He stomps off towards his locker, hands fisted in his pockets and backpack carelessly slung over his shoulder. There’s a sharp twisting in his chest. This is so not fair. Why do all the pretty girls like Langa? Why doesn’t anyone like Reki?

Reki slams his locker open and shoves the letter in, then pulls out his phone and texts Langa, _just got a confession letter for u frmo a girl :/ will give it to u later today_

Langa texts back almost immediately, _That’s annoying. Do you think this one will plagerize Shakespeare and claim it’s hers?_

Reki laughs, then puts his phone away, but he loses his grip on his backpack and it falls to the ground, his water bottle cracking on the concrete and spilling all over his shoes and stuff. Great.

* * *

When the last bell rings, Reki bolts out the door because he can’t wait to end this stupid day. He practically sprints down the hallways, running side by side with the other students who can’t seem to get out fast enough. They weave around him, slamming into his shoulders every now and then and Reki thinks that he’s going to punch the next person who so much as grazes him. 

When he gets out into the courtyard, though, he’s surprised to see a familiar head of blue hair. “Reki!” Langa shouts. He’s standing at the school gates and waving to him, sun on his face, his smile big and bright. Reki smiles, too.

“Langa!” he calls back. “What’re you doing here? I thought you’d still be on your way back.”

“Well, I wanted to get back early so I could skate with you this afternoon,” Langa says, and wow, his eyes are so blue in the sunlight. “And I know you miss me when I’m not here.”

“Shut up, I’d never miss you,” Reki says, sticking his tongue out. He knows that Langa knows that Langa is right.

“You wound me,” Langa says, totally deadpan, and Reki snickers. They walk out of the gates together, shoulders brushing. “So, tell me about why your day was so bad.”

Oh, that’s right. Reki has been having a bad day.

Reki launches into his story then and Langa listens and Reki gets sidetracked, of course, but Langa listens then, too. He gives Langa the letter and talks about the cereal and the board and they’ll have to stop at Dope Sketch before they go to the park, Reki says, because Reki needs to tune up his board but Langa doesn’t mind. They push open the doors together and man, Reki loves the way the shop smells; like new tires and clean packaging but also sweet from the wallflower manager Oka always keeps plugged in behind the counter. 

And then it's skating till sunset and then McDonalds from the tiny joint around the corner that they eat on the side of the road, and somehow there’s always something new to talk about and to laugh about. Reki loves Langa’s laugh. It’s just so small and sweet and innocent, and only Reki seems to get to hear it.

He skates home under the stars, a smile on his face. Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all.

* * *

“Langa-kun, can I speak with you in private?”

Reki looks up from his bento, then rolls his eyes because _god,_ not this _again._ This girl’s got her chest puffed out confidently, head held high like she knows her worth. She’s really hot. 

Reki shoves a bite of food in his mouth angrily. This is the third time this _week._

“Um, sure,” Langa says, putting down the pieces of his sandwich that he had been carefully cutting into chunks. Why can’t he eat food like a normal person? Ridiculous. Kind of endearing, but ridiculous.

They walk together underneath a sakura tree, not in bloom quite yet, about fifty yards from Reki, maybe. The girl starts talking, moving into Langa’s space in a way that Reki definitely does not like. He looks away, eyes turned down, something acrid burning in his stomach.

Why does every damn girl in class have a crush on _his_ best friend? Langa isn’t interested in any of them that way, damn it, why don’t they get it? Reki’s pretty sure this girl isn’t even in their grade. Why can’t they just leave them alone?

After a second, he realizes he can just barely hear what Langa is saying. “…I’m sorry, I can’t.” Reki rolls his eyes again. Of course he’s turning down one of the hottest girls who’s ever asked him out. 

“Why not?” the girl demands. Reki leans forward a bit, because maybe he might like to know, too.

“I… I kind of like someone else.” 

Reki feels his stomach swoop, and not in a good way. Langa likes someone? Who? When has he ever interacted positively with a girl, like, ever? Langa doesn’t interact with people. Not besides Reki. Who on earth could he have found to like? Is she smart? Is she funny? Can she skate? Is she pretty? Reki bets she’s cute as a button; that seems like someone who could be Langa’s type. 

…Why hasn’t he told Reki about her?

“Well, if it’s just kind of, then you can use me to get over her,” the girl drawls, brushing her hair over her shoulder and baring her pale, pretty neck.

“No, I don’t mean kind of. I— really like them. I’m sorry.” Langa shuffles back towards Reki and the girl stares after him, face twisted. She marches off, heels clacking on the concrete floor.

“Another rejection? Damn, you’re quite the heartbreaker,” Reki says lightly, like he isn’t still burning up inside.

“I wish they’d stop,” Langa says softly. Reki doesn’t know how to respond. He just kind of pretends Langa hadn’t said it.

“Hey, couldn’t help but overhear,” Reki starts, feigning indifference. “You said you like someone? What's her name? What’s she like?”

Langa stiffens for a second, then scratches the back of his neck. “Well, they’re really fun to be around. They have a lot of energy, but they’re still patient— and so kind, and they have a really good sense of humor. I love their smile.” Langa’s expression turns soft, wistful. “But I don’t think they’ll ever like me back.” 

“Why’s that?” Reki asks, mouth full. 

Langa smiles at him sadly. “I don’t think I’m their type… and they’re way too good for me.”

“Doubt it.”

That makes him huff a small laugh, which makes Reki smile.

“And as for who they are… I don’t think I’m ready to share that quite yet.” 

Ouch. That stings.

Really? Langa’s not comfortable telling Reki? His best friend Reki? Is she like, really ugly or something? Come on, Langa doesn’t really think he’d judge him, does he? Or— or are he and Langa not as close as he’d thought?

Reki swallows, and stops the train of thought in its tracks. You know what, if Langa doesn’t want to tell him, then that’s fine! It doesn’t really matter.

Yeah. It doesn’t really matter.

* * *

Okay, it does matter.

It’s just— it’s just _stupid._ Why can’t he get the thought out of his head, of Langa and some _mystery girl,_ holding hands, hugging, cuddling, _kissing—_

He flips his textbook page.

Okay, so a flowchart proof is a concept map that shows the statements and reasons needed for a proof in a structure that helps to indicate the logical order. Statements, written in the logical order, are placed in the boxes. The reason for each statement is placed under that box— 

It just doesn’t make sense that Langa would keep her a secret! Seriously, Reki would never judge him for liking someone. Why doesn’t Langa tell him? Why won’t he tell him?

Reki grabs his phone and scrolls through Instagram, idly liking some cool skating videos, saving a few and leaving some comments. Then he shuts off his phone quickly and snaps it back down on his desk. Math homework.

* * *

It takes him three and a half hours to do the assignment.

* * *

It’s been two weeks since Reki found out about Langa’s _mystery girl,_ but it feels like so much longer because now all of the sudden sleep doesn’t work and focus isn’t real and it’s only his stupid brain and stupid mind, tormenting him again and again about all the reasons Langa might not tell him.

It’s been two weeks and Reki will proudly say that he hasn’t even brought her up _once_ since learning about her existence, which has been a struggle, no doubt, but a struggle Reki won. 

They’re walking to the skate park— walking, because they have slushies in their hands because today is unbearably warm, the kind of warm that soaks into your tongue and you choke on when you breathe it in. The slushies are good, though.

They’re walking to the skate park and this girl, _super_ hot, college-aged maybe, croons, “Hey gorgeous,” at Langa across the street and her friends laugh.

Langa just stares at her, then keeps walking. He sips his red slushie idly as he does, and Reki tries _really hard_ not to comment but he just can’t take it anymore.

“Geez, you even turn down a girl like _her?_ Either you’re insanely loyal or you’re like, secretly gay or something.” Reki laughs. 

Langa pauses, then says, “Well, I’m both, but it’s not really a secret.” 

Reki legitimately chokes on his slushie, then coughs and hacks while Langa pats his back. 

“Are you okay?” Langa says.

“Yeah— I’m, I’m fine!” Reki says but _no,_ of course he’s not fine! Langa’s mystery girl is actually a mystery _guy?!_ This is not fine! This means that Langa and— and some gross _guy_ would be holding hands, cuddling, kissing— holy shit, Langa wants to _kiss_ some _guy—_

“You know what— I think I’m just gonna head home!” Reki says, doing his best to sound casual but failing miserably. Langa’s face is carefully blank, blank in that way that it is when he’s uncomfortable and _god,_ Reki never wants Langa to look at him like that again— 

“Oh,” Langa says. “Okay.”

“Okay!” Reki says. He winces when his voice cracks. “See you tomorrow!” He sprints off, and he doesn’t see just how fucking hurt Langa looks as he stares after him. 

Reki, wow, Reki just feels _awful._ It’s like there are all these bugs crawling under his skin, shifting around and _squirming_ and _wriggling_ and ugh, Reki just wants it to stop. He’s still running, sweat dripping down his forehead and into his eyes and yeah, that's the reason why his vision is blurring like he’s about to cry.

His stomach growls, because Langa forgot his lunch today and Reki gave him half of his. God, the bugs are awful.

Reki slows down anyway, lungs aching, pulling out his phone and looking up places to eat nearby on Google maps. Joe’s restaurant is closest, about a five minute walk away. It’ll do. 

He wipes his forehead with his sleeve and follows the blue arrow.

  
  


Five minutes later finds him sitting in a back corner booth, gaze downcast, sipping a water and waiting for his spaghetti. The restaurant is almost empty; there’s not much of a rush at four in the afternoon.

“Hey, can you chin up, kid? You’re kinda bringing the whole mood down.” 

Reki looks up at Joe, eyes round and sad. Joe has a towel slung over his shoulder and stains on his white chef’s uniform, sleeves rolled up. When Reki doesn’t respond, Joe asks, “This seat taken?” Reki shakes his head, then goes back to staring out the window.

“What’re you doing here without that Canadian kid?” Joe says, shifting in his seat. He seems to barely fit in the space. “You two fighting or something like that?”

“Something like that, yeah,” Reki says after a pause. His eyes are stinging. Why are his eyes stinging? 

Joe gives him a gentle half-smile. “You wanna tell me about it?” 

Reki stirs the ice in his cup, feet kicking together, chewing on his lip and trying to figure out where to start. “Like, two weeks ago, I found out— ugh this sounds so stupid,” he says sullenly. Joe just waits.

“I found out that Langa likes someone, but he wouldn’t tell me who. This afternoon, he told me— he told me he’s gay.”

“And?”

“And I don’t know! I just kind of ran off, because, like, I don’t know. Now I feel… weird.” 

Joe’s brow furrows a little, and Reki shrinks back. “He came out to you and you just… ran off? You know how that comes off, right?” 

Reki freezes, heart stuttering in his chest because _oh shit, no, nonononono that’s not what he meant at all oh no, oh no Langa must be so hurt—_

“Okay, this is worse than I thought! Reki, I’m gonna go flip the sign to closed; you wait here and I’ll be back in a second.” 

And then Joe is gone and Reki just sits alone and tries to control his breathing but it isn’t working, it isn’t fucking working and oh god, Langa thinks Reki’s homophobic and hates him, Langa thinks Reki isn’t totally cool with it and his hands come up into his hair and he curls his knees up to his chest and tears are definitely streaming down his cheeks but he can’t _fucking breathe, oh god—_

“Reki? Reki breathe, breathe with me, all right? In, out, In out. Reki, open your eyes, tell me five things you can see, okay? Five things you can see.”

“I see— I see a tablecloth,” Reki chokes out. “There’s a fork, a knife, and— and a smaller fork.”

“Good. What else?”

“I see the sidewalk out— out the window. And a woman and her dog.” 

“Good, okay, four things you can feel. What do you feel?”

Reki struggles to hold onto a breath. “I can feel— the tag on my shirt. And my knuckles digging into the table.” He takes a few more quick breaths. “I feel my headband, and— your hand on my back.” 

“Good, Reki, that’s good.” Joe says. “Three things you can hear.”

“Your voice,” Reki says, chest expanding, breaths slowing but he still can’t control them, damn it— “The stove— and, and the cars outside.” 

“Good. Two things you can smell.”

“I— smell the cooking in the kitchen. My laundry detergent.” 

“Good. One thing you can taste.”

Reki swallows. “Salt.” 

Joe looks at him, eyes full of concern. “Reki, can you breathe now? Are you feeling better?”

Reki gives a small, jerky nod, then exhales shakily, trying to force his breathing back to normal, trembling from adrenaline and his stupid brain, sending him into a fucking panic attack. He uncurls his knees and wipes at his face, red with embarrassment and red from crying. Joe just waits while he puts himself back together, piece by piece, collecting his composure. When he finally does, he clears his throat and says quietly, “Can you maybe not mention this to anyone?”

“Sure, Reki.” Joe says. There’s a pause, and someone sets down his spaghetti on the table.

“I‘m not homophobic,” Reki says miserably. He scoops up a forkful of the pasta, twisting it around a few times before shoveling it into his mouth.

Joe grimaces. “Then why’d you react like that?” 

“I don’t know.” Reki says again, just as miserably.

“Well, earlier, you said that it made you feel weird? That sounds kinda homophobic, Reki.”

“No, not like, I’m-disgusted-by-him weird. Like, I-just-feel-gross weird. I don’t know.” 

“Okay, well, what if I told you I’m gay? Does that make you feel the same kind of weird?” 

Reki stares for a minute. “I owe Miya 500 yen,” he says faintly. Joe just laughs. 

“I take it that it’s not the same kinda weird, then.” 

“No, I don’t like, feel weird about you being gay at all. That’s why I say I’m not homophobic!”

“So the weird is specific to Langa, then?”

“...yeah, I guess it is.” 

Joe hums. “You also said that you’ve known that Langa likes someone for— two weeks, was it? And he just came out to you today, so you thought he liked a girl before then, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you still feel gross-weird about Langa and a girl?”

“I mean, yeah, but not as much.” 

Joe blinks at him. “Reki.”

“Mhm.” 

“This is gonna sound a little strange, but you should do it anyway, okay?”

“...Okay?”

“Close your eyes—” Reki does “—and picture Langa kissing a girl. How does that make you feel?” 

Reki scrunches up his nose. “Yucky. Why am I doing this?”

Joe ignores the question. “Now picture Langa kissing a boy. How does that make you feel?” 

“Even worse,” Reki replies immediately, pouting. “I already knew that, though!”

“Okay, now picture Langa kissing you.” 

Reki’s heart just about stops. “ _What?!”_

“Just— do it, all right?” Joe says but he really doesn’t have to because Reki’s mind is a runaway train, barreling down that track and Reki can practically feel how close they’d be, their breaths mingling and Langa’s hands would be so soft as they cradled his face, so careful and gentle, then he’d close the gap and Langa would breathe out a soft “ _Reki,”_ and blue, blue, blue eyes would flutter closed and— “ _Oh,_ ” Reki says.

“What kinda ‘oh’ is that,'' Joe responds. “Good ‘oh’ or bad ‘oh.‘” 

“Um— I might have a crush on Langa ‘oh.’”

“Ah, I thought it might be that,” Joe chuckles, but Reki groans, smacking his head against the back of the booth.

“I’m so screwed,” he says. “I have a crush on my best friend.” 

“It’s not hopeless, though. He might like you back,” Joe points out.

“He likes someone else, though.”

“How do you know he doesn’t like you?”

“...I guess I don’t.” Reki pauses for a second, eyebrows drawn together. “Oh my god, he might like me back!”

“That’s right, kid!” Joe grins, and Reki laughs, feeling jittery. Then Joe looks away, smile fading. “Just make sure you act on it, all right?” Joe says. “Unlike me, you actually got a shot with the guy you like. Don’t waste it.”

Reki slurps his pasta. “You like Cherry, right?” he asks, his mouth full. Joe coughs. “Why do you think you don’t have a shot with him?” 

“I mean… you see how we interact. I care about him so much, but every time we talk, we fight. I… dunno how to like, break outta that dynamic, y’know? And even if I did, he probably hates my guts.” Joe scrubs a hand through his hair, gaze on the table.

Reki hums. “Well, he’s still here, isn’t he?”

Joe picks at the hem of his sleeve, brow furrowed. “Yeah, but that’s ‘cause of “S.” Not ‘cause he, like, cares about me or anything.”

“No, I mean, like, he totally seeks you out and stuff. Doesn’t he come here after hours just to, like, hang out with you? Why would he do that if he hates your guts?” Joe stiffens. “Just saying you shouldn’t give up hope! You guys would be great together.” Reki says brightly. Joe smiles.

“Thanks, kid. Don’cha have a certain someone you should probably go apologize to?”

Reki’s eyes widen. “Oh, yes I do!” He yanks his wallet out of his back pocket, fumbling through the bills. “Uh, I’m not sure how much the spaghetti costs, but—“

“It’s on the house, kid,” Joe tells him warmly. “Go find your man.” 

Reki blushes, then smiles brightly. “Thank you, Joe!” He throws his arms briefly around the chef’s shoulders (holy shit, they don’t even go all the way _around)_ and then he runs off out the door, backpack swinging haphazardly in his hand. 

Reki, again, runs through the streets, but it feels like finally, _finally_ the bugs have gone away. LIke he can breathe again, but not really, because he’s both been running for a long time and the air is _so humid_ and thank god the sun is going down and there’s a cold breeze blowing up from the ocean, lifting the stifling, heavy scent of blooming trees from where it sat like a damn fog on the ground.

He rings the Hasegawa household’s doorbell once, then again because he really really needs to see Langa. Langa’s mother opens the door, blinking with surprise. “Hello, Reki-kun! What are you doing here?”

“Hasegawa-san, may I please see Langa?” Reki says, then bows. Hasegawa-san laughs.

“No need to be so formal, Reki-kun,” she says lightly, then looks away, bringing her hand up to her neck. “Langa seemed upset when he came home today, though. I’m not sure if he wants visitors.” 

“Please, I need to see him,” Reki practically begs. “I think I hurt his feelings and I need to apologize.”

Hasegawa-san smiles a little. “You’re a good friend, Reki-kun. Come in.” 

Reki follows Hasegawa-san through the house because it feels like the polite thing to do, even though he could probably get to Langa’s room with all the lights out no problem. She knocks on his door, and speaks to him in the harsh, sloppy-sounding language Reki’s come to know as english. He hears his name, but doesn’t understand the rest of her sentence. 

Langa replies, and Reki doesn’t understand that, either. He doesn’t sound happy, though. “Come in, Reki,” Langa says, this time in a language Reki does understand.

He opens the door, ducking his chin just a bit. Langa is sitting at his desk, shoulders hunched, half-swiveled towards him in his desk chair and _god,_ he’s so beautiful, how had Reki not noticed? “Hey,” he says, picking at his nails, and he looks so sad that Reki’s heart might be breaking a little. Reki can hear the retreating sound of Hasegawa-san’s steps.

“Langa, I’m really sorry,” Reki says in a rush, because he needs Langa to know _right now_ and his heart is pounding and geez, is this just what talking to Langa is gonna feel like from now on? “I’m not weirded out by you being gay, I promise.”

“Really?” Langa says, voice small.

“Super really,” Reki says, then winces when he realizes it doesn’t make any sense. “I’m, uh, bi, you know.” 

Langa stares at him, and Reki starts to squirm under his gaze because it’s been too long now, this is weird— “I was 100% sure you were straight,” Langa says eventually.

“Uh, no. Guys are hot,” Reki says, then laughs awkwardly.

“Guys are hot,” Langa repeats, then laughs, too. There’s a heavy pause; wow, it hasn’t felt this awkward with Langa in a long time. Then, thankfully, Langa speaks. “Reki.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m… I’m going to tell you who I like soon. Okay?”

Reki’s heart thumps. He really hopes it’s him. “Okay.” 

* * *

Reki hops onto his skateboard, relishing in the way that the air still feels crisp in the mornings because summer is still a few months away. It’s that perfect temperature that’s just a little bit too warm for a sweatshirt, even in the shade, but not so warm that you constantly feel sticky. 

It’s been a few days now, since they came out to each other. Thankfully, their interactions have gone back to normal. Reki is so glad that Langa was willing to forgive him.

His heart beats faster in anticipation as he goes around the corner to where he’ll meet Langa, and sure enough, Langa is waiting for him, watching the birds with a calm look on his face. When he spots Reki, though, he smiles in that secret way that he does, his expression softening. Wow, Reki is so head over heels for him. “Good morning, Reki,” he says.

“Hey!” Reki replies. They high five.

(Maybe it’s his imagination, but it seems like Langa’s fingers linger for just a second. It’s definitely his imagination. Keep it in your pants, Reki.)

They skate down the quiet road and Reki tells Langa about the crazy dream he had while Langa listens, just like always but now it makes Reki feel warm inside— a cozy kind of warm, like a heated blanket in the wintertime. Langa tells him that he accidentally left the cereal box on the counter overnight and when he poured it in his bowl this morning it was half ants, and he didn’t even notice until he was pouring milk into it because he was so tired. Reki laughs so hard that he has to stop for a second. 

Then Reki says, “Race you to the stoplight,” and then they’re off, ripping around the twists and turns of the windy road with practiced ease. Reki knows that Langa can go faster than this, of course, and he’s both annoyed and feeling fuzzy at the fact that Langa’s decided to skate with Reki instead. So he pushes harder to go a bit (a lot) faster than he’s comfortable going and Langa keeps up (of course) and they’re almost right next to each other while they go around a turn that’s just a little sharper than Reki expected and then he’s losing his balance and falling backwards oh shit— 

Langa’s fingers close around his wrist and he pulls him back upright. “Careful,” he says, smiling a little. 

“Uh, thanks,” Reki says, trying to ignore the way his cheeks feel hot.

“No problem,” Langa says. He doesn’t let go; instead, his hand slips down into Reki’s and then they’re _holding hands_ and Reki’s heartbeat really isn’t slowing down from almost falling. He half expects Langa to let go after a moment but he doesn’t, and they’re just casually skating to school, _holding hands_ (holy shit!) like it’s just another thing they do every day. And then they get off their skateboards and Langa still doesn’t let go (holy shit!!) until they’re at the part of campus where they part ways for first period.

“See you in third period, Reki,” Langa says warmly. He walks off, as if everything is totally normal.

“See you,” Reki echoes faintly, but Langa is already long gone.

Through the rest of the day, Reki can’t stop thinking about Langa’s _hands,_ the way they’re just a touch bigger than his, but softer, marred with fewer scars from bad falls like Reki’s are. The way he squeezed his hand right before they went around any turns, like he was afraid that Reki would lose his balance again, like he was _keeping Reki safe,_ and Reki drops his forehead against his desk. He really, _really_ hopes Langa likes him, too.

Thankfully, Langa doesn’t try to hold his hand again when they skate home together. Reki’s pretty sure he’d spontaneously combust.

* * *

Then it's the next day, and it’s time for third period. The class is chemistry, and he and Langa are lab partners (of course, because they got to choose at the beginning of the semester and even though just about every girl in the class went straight to Langa’s seat at the two-person tables, Langa turned to Reki immediately. The memory makes him feel that cozy-warm feeling now). He waits for Langa outside the door, beaming when he sees him and they make their way over to their table together. When they sit down, Langa sits on the bench just close enough that their thighs press together and Reki almost knocks the test tubes off the table when he does. 

“Are you all right?” Langa asks. Reki nods quickly, lips pressed together in a thin line. 

“Peachy!” he says, a little too loudly.

And then Langa _stays like that for the rest of class,_ taking notes on the lecture, infuriatingly, _again_ like this is all totally normal while Reki is over here losing his mind.

At lunch, a girl confesses to Langa and he turns her down, and the rest of the day is normal, too. When the day ends, they skate home together and part ways, and Reki goes to the shop to work on a special board project he’s gonna surprise Miya with on his birthday. He’s doing this fun thing where he spends hours analyzing Miya’s trick videos online, trying to find things unique to the way he moves so Reki can make the most awesome board possible. It’s such a blast, especially since Miya is so cool.

Before he knows it it’s dark out and then he gets a text from Langa saying he’s outside the shop and ready to go to “S,” but when Reki reaches for his backpack the fabric of his old hoodie catches on one of his tools and rips from the elbow to the armpit. Pouting, Reki shrugs the hoodie off and elects to go to “S” in just his tee shirt. A bad choice, because he is cold as _fuck_ right now. 

Tonight, Shadow is running a beef against some skater Reki doesn’t know, but damn he wants to because this guy is seriously cool. Something about the way he moves, like the board isn’t just equipment but an _extension_ of himself, so precise with every little shift of his weight and flick of his feet that has him spinning perfectly around each corner—

“You’re shivering,” Langa says, leaning in just a little too close in a way that makes Reki’s face heat up.

“Am I?” he replies, then laughs nervously. 

“Take my jacket.”

“ _What!”_ Reki squeaks but Langa is already draping the heavy garment around his shoulders and oh, it smells like safety and comfort and _Langa;_ he closes his eyes and draws the hood up, burrowing his nose in the hem and breathing in deeply.

He opens his eyes and Langa looks away quickly, but it’s too late because Reki _definitely_ saw that wistful, tender, _adoring_ expression. He definitely did. Oh god, his heart is beating so hard it feels like it’s in his throat.

Feeling brave, Reki presses his shoulder into Langa’s. “Hey, Langa, I’m still a little bit cold,” he says, even though he’s not.

Langa blinks at him, eyes a little wide. “Oh,” he says.

“Yeah.”

“Um,” Langa starts, looking like he’s about to say more, but then he just carefully slips his arm around Reki, his hand settling lightly on his hip. “Is this okay?” 

Reki smiles at him. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Langa says, and Reki barely hears it over the noise of the crowd but it’s like they’re not even there and god, this feels so nice, being so close to Langa, pressed up against him, being _held_ by him. This is so wonderful. Langa _must_ like him too. 

And, well, taking into account everything that Langa’s been doing since learning that Reki is bi… it really seems like that’s the logical conclusion, right? (He knows he’s biased, though.) 

Just then, his phone buzzes and he pulls it out of his pocket. It’s a text from Joe that reads, _So, did you confess or what?_ It’s immediately followed by, _You two look pretty cozy from where I am :)_

 _nooooo,_ Reki texts back. _i rlly think he might like me tho!!!_

_Looks like he does to me :)))_

“Who’s that?” Langa asks.

“Joe. He sent me a stunt video from Instagram. Apparently this beef isn’t interesting enough for him,” Reki says, the lie rolling off his tongue easily. 

Langa hums, (and thankfully doesn’t ask to see the video). Reki really, really, seriously hopes that Joe is right. 

* * *

And life goes on like that, with Langa casually touching Reki all the time, and, well, Reki has started casually touching him, too. They walk to class hand-in-hand, skate together hand-in-hand, sit right next to each other always, sometimes with their hands resting on each other’s thighs, and they watch movies and “S” beefs with their arms around each other. Oh, and Reki purposefully forgets his hoodie once or twice a week, just so he’ll get to wear Langa’s jacket until noon when it gets glaringly obvious that he’s too warm. It’s so, _so,_ nice that Reki can barely imagine wanting to change it. 

(Except that, of course, he really wants to kiss Langa.)

Today is one of the days that Reki has Langa’s jacket on — which always puts him in a good mood. It’s also Miya’s birthday, so Reki has his new, custom skateboard strapped to his backpack on the way to “S.”

He gets off Langa’s scooter, missing the warmth of his back and the excuse to rest his chin on Langa’s shoulder, and makes his way across the main area, scanning the crowd for an obnoxiously green hoodie with puffy purple cat ears sewn onto it. When he spots Miya, he waves his hand over his head and calls his name. Miya strides over to him, chewing loudly on a piece of gum.

“Happy birthday, Miya!” Reki says brightly. Miya blinks, then smiles a little before seeming to remember that he’s not supposed to do that and forces his face neutral. 

“Thanks,” he says coolly. 

“I made you something—” Reki says, and pulls the skateboard off his backpack. “Boom! Custom board!” Miya takes the board carefully, running his fingers over the cat-like designs Reki painted on (in green and purple to match his hoodie) and spinning the wheels, a look of wonder on his face. “I spent a lot of time watching your skating videos online, so it should be pretty well-calibrated already. You should try it out, though! I brought a little tool kit in case you want some adjustments,” Reki tells him, grinning.

“Reki… wow. This is so nice.” Miya hugs the board to his chest. “Thank you. I love it.” 

Ah, Reki’s heart melts. Miya is so damn adorable. 

His eyes flick to Reki’s chest. “Ew, are you wearing Langa’s jacket?” 

“What? Oh, yeah,” Reki says. “And ‘ew’? Really?” 

“Yeah, you guys are so disgusting. I need to know the exact date you got together for betting reasons,” Miya deadpans. 

Reki’s face heats up. “Oh— uh, we’re not together.”

Miya stares. “You’re not together.”

“Yeah.” Reki laughs.

“You’re _not together.”_

“Um, yeah. We’re not together.” 

“This is you guys being _just friends!?”_ Miya bursts out. “You guys are so touchy feely _,_ oh my god! Why haven’t you asked him out yet!” 

“Um. I don’t know, actually?” Reki starts, then scrubs a hand through his hair. “I dunno, I guess I’m just worried that things will change… or that he doesn’t like me after all… ” 

Miya looks seconds away from insanity. “Reki.” 

“Uh huh.”

“Are you actually stupid.”

“Excuse me?!” Reki squawks indignantly.

“You heard me! Are you actually stupid!” Miya shouts. “Langa is so fucking into you it’s actually disgusting! Do you know how many times I’ve heard him sigh wistfully when he watches you skate? Do you know how many times I’ve seen him gazing at you when you smile?! Even the way he says your _name;_ ugh, he sounds so lovesick; it’s so gross!”

“Oh,” Reki says. His heart pounds. “Um. I guess I’m gonna ask him out, then.” 

“Good. The pining is getting painful.” Miya rolls his eyes, then grimaces. “The entire world is going to get diabetes when he says yes.” 

Reki smiles. “We’re gonna be so happy together,” he says dreamily. Mostly just to mess with Miya.

“Oh my god, gross. Get away from me.” 

* * *

So. It’s decided then.

Reki is gonna ask Langa out. 

And like, sure, he doesn’t have to, but just saying it out loud to someone.

He really wants to.

And he swears he had a better plan than this, but they’re eating McDonalds on the side of the road (pressed together shoulder-to-toe!) and then Langa _laughs,_ and Reki’s world stops turning and he just stares at Langa, unable to believe how beautiful he is, how much he wants to kiss him and then he just. Can’t hold it in. 

“Langa, do you want to go on a date with me?” 

Langa’s eyes widen. “Wait, no!” he says, and Reki’s blood runs cold. 

“No?”

“No— I mean, yes! I would love to go on a date with you _so much_ but— no! Because I made this whole elaborate plan with Cherry—”

“Wait, _Cherry?!”_

“—and I was going do all these romantic things for you like hold the door open and carry your bag and then I was going to have a huge romantic set-up with candles and roses, and then I was going to give a heartfelt, beautiful speech that would have you weak in the knees if you hadn’t already fallen for me,” Langa says in a rush, then seems to register his words and his face turns beet red. He looks at Langa for a second, and Langa looks back, and then the combination of nerves and adrenaline and _holy shit, Langa said yes, Langa likes me too_ gets to him and Reki just starts laughing. 

“Nooo, don’t make fun of me,” Langa whines, face scrunched up. “I swear it was gonna be… great… and not super cheesy….” 

“No— Langa, I’m so happy.” Reki says, still smiling, smiling so wide his face hurts. He couldn’t stop smiling if he had to. “I can’t believe you put so much effort into that. You usually just blurt out what you’re feeling.”

“Says the guy who asked me out while we’re eating fast food on the side of the road,” Langa grumbles, pouting.

“Okay, fair. But in my defense, you laughed, and you’re insanely beautiful when you do that. It’s not my fault that it made me really want to kiss you.”

“What,” Langa says faintly. Reki’s heart stops.

“ _WHAT.”_

“You want to kiss me?”

“Um— I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say that!” he tries to backpedal, low-key _freaking out_ because oh shit, oh shit he accidentally just told Langa he wanted to _kiss him, right after spontaneously confessing oh shit this is so weird—_

“It's— uh, it’s okay.” Langa says, tucking his head shyly, and Reki breathes out; thank god Langa isn’t totally weirded out— “I want to kiss you, too.” 

Reki’s eyes widen, heart thumping. “Oh.”

“Can I—” Langa starts, and Reki nods quickly.

“Yes. Please.” 

“Okay, uh—”

“How do we do this?” he laughs awkwardly.

“I don’t know, I’ve never kissed anyone.” Langa admits.

“Me neither. I think it’s just, like—” Reki carefully places a hand on Langa’s neck, thumb tracing over the line of his cheekbone, and Langa does the same. Reki was right, all those weeks ago— Langa’s hands are soft and careful, albeit a little bit awkward. His fingers slip into Reki’s hair and twist together nervously, and god, he’s so gorgeous— it’s so not fair— shadows draped over his face, thrown by the streetlight, his eyebrows drawn together shyly. He looks at Reki, and Reki feels like nothing else exists.

“Okay. Um, I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“Okay.”

Langa leans forward slowly, then, eyes flicking between Reki’s eyes and Reki’s lips. Then Langa’s blue, _blue_ eyes flutter closed, and their lips touch.

You see, nobody told Reki how _close_ someone’s face gets to yours when you kiss them. That’s the first thing he notices, that Langa’s face is _so close._ All he can see or feel is _Langa, Langa, Langa,_ and the world stops turning and only he and Langa exist, only they are real and god, it’s so amazing, it feels so amazing, having Langa so close to him, sharing this thing with him that’s so intimate and tender, something that Langa’s never shared with anyone before. 

Then Langa pulls back and it was just a few seconds and just a chaste press of their lips together, but Reki’s world turned upside down; he feels like he just landed the highest jump and survived the hardest stunt but _more,_ heart pounding and adrenaline flowing. 

He looks and Langa and Langa looks back, and he’s slowly blushing more and more and then he drops his head on Reki’s shoulder and makes a strangled noise and Reki giggles, feeling like he might just float right off the ground. 

“ _Oh my god,”_ Langa mumbles into Reki’s shirt.

“I— yeah,” Reki says, dazed and grinning. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Langa admits quietly.

Reki runs his fingers through his hair— which is _so soft,_ by the way. “Me too,” he says. 

They stay like that for a few moments, and then Langa raises his head and looks up at Reki through his eyelashes, his long, gorgeous eyelashes and Reki looks at his lips, then back at his eyes in a silent question. Then he leans forward, slowly, again, and presses his lips against Langa’s, and even though he knows what to expect this time it’s just as amazing and incredible and takes his breath away all the same. This time, though, Langa doesn’t pull away after a few seconds; instead, he moves closer, leaning into Reki and Reki has to brace one hand on the curb so he doesn’t fall over, relishing in this new closeness, never, _ever_ wanting it to end. Then Langa opens his mouth and _oh, is that Langa’s tongue against his,_ and before this the thought of french kissing was so disgusting but somehow this isn’t at all— this is _wonderful,_ and Reki feels sparks flying every time Langa’s tongue slides against his and every now and then their noses bump or their teeth clack because neither of them really know what they’re doing, but every time they do Langa mumbles a little “Sorry,” and then it really hits him, he’s _making out with Langa,_ and he smiles so wide that he can’t kiss right anymore.

“What?” Langa asks, smiling a little, too.

“It just hit me that I’m really kissing you right now,” Reki answers, stroking Langa’s cheek with his thumb.

“Oh, it totally hasn’t hit me yet,” Langa deadpans. “I’m still waiting for my alarm clock to go off and to find out I’m actually just dreaming about you again.” 

Reki’s brain short-circuits over the word choice and all he can do is stare for a second, before he really registers what exactly Langa’s words implied and his mouth pulls into a smirk. “What do you mean _again?”_ he asks, smug.

”Yes, I have dreams about you, but I don’t have to be embarrassed because I know you like me too,” Langa says. “And probably you also have dreams about me. At least I hope.”

A pause. “You got me there.”

”Mhm, that’s what I thought.”

Reki laughs, hooking his arms around the back of Langa’s neck. “I like you so much. I’m so glad you like me too.” 

“I really, really, do,” Langa tells him softly, expression so _tender_ that Reki almost stops breathing.

“Just to clarify, we’re boyfriends now, right?” Reki asks.

“I sure hope so,” Langa says. Reki leans his forehead against his.

“I never want this moment to end,” he says softly.

“Me neither.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u had fun :) art credits to me, my insta is @soph.sai which u can find  
> [here](https://www.instagram.com/soph.sai/)  
> there is a Possibility that im gonna turn this into a series of their firsts,, not just their first crush/first kiss but also first date, first i love you, and even maybe first time? idk. also really wanna write a fic that's this same story but langa's pov, and a fic for machablossom, and a real adhd!reki plus autistic!langa, and a practice kissing renga fic, and a machablossom wedding future fic + reki and langa reunite after years of being separated, and a fantasy au of course, and a really tender make-up after ep 7 fight, and a really long novel-fic where they get married and adopt a kid, and—
> 
> edit: i'm writing a sequel fic! stay tuned for their first date and first i-love-you, part two of this story :) subscribe to the series if you wanna read it!


End file.
